


Onyx Eyes

by Iwanttosleep



Series: Naruto One Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Inspired by Vampire Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: Aria Hale met a young boy one day. A boy that will change her.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Onyx Eyes

She was captivated by his eyes. Onyx eyes stared at her deep brown ones, confusion written on his face. 

"W-where is my mom? H-have you seen her?" She stared in front of her, in the direction the boy came from. A house made of wood looked abandoned. She knew the grotesque scene that had happened inside. A trail of blood on the boys hands and on the snow told her that.

How could someone kill the boys parents and leave him all alone? What type of monster would do that? She felt a pang in her chest at the word monster.

"She-she's not coming." The boy gasped at her, eyes glossy from the tears threatening to fall.

"Why? How do you know?" She raised her eyebrow, she wasn't expecting his tone to be hostile.

"I just know. Let's go, I'll protect you from here on out. I swear on my life." The boy looked at her, his face was void of emotion. The snow was beginning to fall faster, but it didn't seem to bother the boy 

"You're one of them, right? A bloodsucker?" She shook her head at his question.

"Let's go before more of them come." She turned around and walked away. Her footprints leaving an indention on the snow. Seconds passed and she heard tiny footsteps behind her, a smile played on her lips.

She stared at the snow falling on the ground through the window. She brought a cup to her lips, feeling the hot chocolate's warmth enticing.

"Can we please leave, Aria? It's getting late and I need to start my shift at the coffee shop soon." A deep voice stopped her, mid-sip. She moved to the left, seeing onyx eyes staring at her from the window's reflection. 

We'll leave in a few minutes, I haven't finished my hot chocolate, Sasuke." She could tell the male was annoyed.

He was heading off to Uni and he finally got that coffee job he had been wanting. He did not want to spend time at home where only a woman who didn't age waited for him.

She heard the nineteen year old man sigh and turn around, heading to God knows where. She knew it was tough for him; his parents died in a horrible way, a vampires doing. And she'd taken care of him since he was young, almost eleven years.

She set her cup down, empty like herself. Sasuke was broken due to the absense of his family. She couldn't blame him, her family had also been taken, by her own kind.

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where she knew Sasuke would be drinking chamomile tea, her boots clicking against the wooden floor.

"Sasuke." Said male glanced at her, sipping a hot liquid that she knew was tea. A pot sat on the table, the same table he sat on.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry. I know you haven't had an easy life. But, that's why I took you in. So I can protect you and give you everything you need. I did say I would protect you even if it cost me my life, didn't I?" 

"Yeah, you did." A small smile played on her lips as she got her car keys out of her pocket.

"Let's go. You don't want to be late for work at Sakura's do you?" 

She watched the raven haired male working behind the counter, chatting with costumers and occasionally apologising to them due to his attitude.

Out of the corner of her eye, a young male with red markings on his face sat on the chair opposite of hers. He was handsome; brown eyes, tan skin, with a white shirt and black jeans. 

"Hello, I saw you over there and my friends told me to say hi. So, here I am." He pointed behind him, where three people sat. A blue eyed man with yellow hair, a girl with black hair and pale skin and another man with sunglasses on. 

"Hi. I'm Aria Hale. Nice meeting you stranger."

"Nice name. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. The blue eyed guy is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl is Hinata Hyuga and the one with sunglasses is Shino Aburame. You wanna maybe hang out with us?" She turned to the counter, where Sasuke attended a custumer. She turned back towards Kiba and smiled.

"Of course." She followed him to their table and sat next to the raven haired girl. 

"So, Kiba thought you're cute so he went to talk to you." The blue eyed man- Naruto said, earning a nudge on the ribs from Kiba.

"Oww."

"Shut up, idiot."

"It's quite alright. I think you're also cute, Kiba."

"What are you doing here alone? Don't you know there are bloodsuckers around?" Shino said. She tilted her head in a nod.

"My friend works here. I came to support him." She turned around and felt a pang of jealousy. She scanned the room, trying to see where it was coming from. Brown eyes caught onyx ones and the pieces clicked. 

Sasuke was jealous of her with Kiba. She was all he had known since he was nine, it was understandable.

"I-I know. I'll be fine. Sasuke can protect me."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? From the Uchiha murders?" Naruto's eyes widen and she nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, it was nice meeting you four. I have to go." She stood up and stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and frowned.

"Sorry, I don't think you liked me holding your wrist. Can I have your number? I'd like to know you better."

"Sure. Just don't scare me like that. I get scared easily" She lied through her teeth as she took her phone out. She's been doing that a lot, she wasn't proud but it necessary.

As soon as she had Kiba's number saved on her phone, she felt weak. Her hands became sweaty and she smelled something sweet. What was it? She tried finding the source of the smell and her eyes stopped at Kiba. Oh no, this was bad.

"Bye." She said as she bolted out the door. She took deep breaths, and stopped at an alley. Footsteps followed her and she turned around. Sasuke had a worried look on his face, and then she smelled his blood.

"I think you should leave." She told him. She felt his eyes never leaving her.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave my one and only friend? One that I've grown to love?" Her heart would've skipped a beat if she had one.

"Your kidding right, Sasuke? You love me as a friend right?" 

"No. I-it's hard to see you with another guy that's not me. You've taken care of me since I remember, but now let me take care of you."

"I-I- Sasuke." She felt his hands on her back. She felt his jealousy and his love. Everything came crashing down on her. 

"I have to go." 

"Ok. See you at home."

"No. I-" She felt it hard to breath.

"I have to leave you. I'm sorry. I can't say much, I just-"

"Stop! You always say that! Why? Why do you always have to turn down everything I say?"

She knew that someday he would snap. All that anger would finally boil over. All the secrets and the lies would bit her in the ass.

"I know you've been lying to me since you rescued me. Why? Am I not good enough? Why do you want to leave?" 

"I-I-" She shut her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She needed to feed and soon. She groaned, feeling enticed by Sasuke's sweet blood.

"Whats wrong? Did I overstep?"

"No. I know you're mad and you're hurt by my lies. But I lie to protect you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If they come for you, I-" She shut her mouth, she had talked too much.

"Who? Who will come for me? Tell me, dammit!" He raised his voice. She felt trapped in her own lies. 

"You have to trust me on this, Sasuke. You just have to." She turned around, not opening her eyes. She also kept her mouth shut, so he wouldn't find out what she was hiding.

"I-I don't know if I can. I just-" She couldn't resist anymore. Her eyes shot open and she pounced. Onyx eyes stared at her blood red ones, fear in them.

"I-You...I was right! You're...you're..." She stopped, fangs inches away from his neck. She didn't want his life to end. She was afraid it would if she bit him. Those onyx eyes she's grown to love stared at her in anger.

She stood up, and in a flash, she disappeared. She didn't want to hurt him and that's why she ran away from him. From the boy with onyx eyes she cares about. 

_I'm sort of not satisfied with the ending, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Should I make a Part 2? Tell me in the comments!_


End file.
